Un matin
by HelenMayson
Summary: elle pensait être seule, il ne pouvait lui faire confiance...quand une simple discussion peut permettre de se rapprocher d'une personne...des sentiments sensés être perdus reviennent à la surface...


**Avant tout, je précise qu'aucun des personnages ici présent ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous au monde de Katekyo Hitman Reborn et à son auteur. Bien, ceci étant dit, je souhaite que cela vous plaise.**

_Il pleut…on peut voir les gouttes s'écraser contre la vitre, comme des âmes tombant du ciel pour mourir sur la terre…Sans réelle raison de vivre ou de naître, elles viennent au monde, vivent et meurent…Moi aussi, je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi j'étais née, ma vie aurais due s'achever il y bien longtemps, pourtant, je suis là, entourée de gens qui tiennent à moi…_

_…Etre aimée… aimer…ce sont des choses que j'avais oublié, la seule personne pour qui auparavant j'aurais pu dire avoir des sentiments profonds était Mukuro-sama, il était le seul à prendre soin de moi, lorsqu'il était là, je croyais avoir une raison de vivre, mais il n'est plus à mes côté, du moins plus physiquement…J'aurais cru que ressentir des choses aussi intenses pour une autre personne que lui me serait impossible, mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus sûre…_

_Toutes les personnes autour de moi sont si gentilles, le boss, Kyoko-san, Haru-san, Bianchi-san…ainsi que les autres gardiens…et les autres membres de la famille Vongola, en un sens, ils me sont devenus si précieux, que j'ai peur qu'en fermant les yeux ce soir, je me réveille en me rendant compte qu'ils aient tous disparu…_

_Aujourd'hui ne fais pas exception à la règle, je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux et me retrouver seule comme avant…je ne veux pas être isolée, je neveux pas rester seule dans le noir, sans personne…je ne veux pas…je ne veux plus…_

-Chrome ?

La jeune fille leva la tête, le premier visage qu'elle vit fut celui du gardien de la tempête, puis, regardant autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la cuisine, visiblement, elle s'était assoupie.

-Q-que…quelle heure est-il ?

-deux heures du matin…

Le jeune homme avait répondu assez sèchement, comme chaque fois qu'il lui parlait d'ailleurs. Aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait s'en rappeler, Gokudera Hayato était un garçon impulsif, elle le voyait comme quelqu'un de borné, qui agissait avant de réfléchir et qui écoutait rarement ce que lui disait les autres. Pourtant, elle voyait en lui quelqu'un de loyal envers ses amis, parfois à la limite de la paranoïa…Le jeune garçon alla chercher une tasse et un paquet de gâteaux dans un placard avant de s'asseoir en face de Chrome, il ouvrit le paquet et le tendit à la jeune fille :

-t'en veux ?

La jeune fille ne sue que faire, regardant Gokudera avec hésitation et étonnement :

-Prends, c'est pas tous les jours que je suis d'humeur à partager alors profites en.

Ne voulant pas être impolie, et ayant aussi un peu faim, Chrome piocha dans le paquet et en tira un gâteau. Le jeune garçon posa le paquet au milieu de la table et jeta son regard sur son interlocutrice :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ?

-Je peux te poser la même question…

Gokudera ne répondit d'abord pas, puis, prenant un autre gâteau :

-J'avais un petit creux.

-Et ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de fringale matinale ?

-Et toi ça t'arrive souvent de t'endormir dans une cuisine glacée ?

Le ton sur lequel le garçon parlait mettait en évidence qu'il était sur la défensive, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécier Chrome, et il ne la détestait pas pour autant cependant, bien qu'il ne soit pas d'un tempérament méchant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la traiter comme une de ses amis. Mais bien que sachant cela, Chrome voulait savoir ce qu'elle représentait pour lui :

-Gokudera-kun…qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

-huh ? le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas

-je veux dire…étant donné que tu ne me considères pas comme une de tes amis, je voulais savoir ce que j'étais…

-Rien de très particulier…

-Je sais que tu me détestes et que tu fais des efforts pour me supporter à cause du boss…

-tu te trompes…

-je me trompe ?

-Je ne te déteste pas, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à te faire confiance, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je ne travaillerais même pas avec toi…

L'expression de Chrome s'attrista, Gokudera comprit qu'il avait été maladroit et tenta de rattraper le coup :

-Enfin, je fais ce que je peux pour qu'on coopère parce que juudaime me l'a demandé, et tu es une alliée dont je…je veux dire…jusque là tu t'es montrée utile et…tu es une amie du boss donc…enfin, ce que je veux sire c'est que…raaah !

Il se perdait dans ses mots, cherchant à la fois à s'excuser et à s'expliquer, il rendait ses phrases encore plus complexes et incompréhensibles. Puis il se calma lorsque Chrome lui posa une seconde question :

-Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-euh…ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute, mais le fait que tu ai été avec Mukuro, que tu ai travaillé pour lui, que tu lui serve de marionnette…je ne sais pas vraiment, quand je te regarde, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va apparaître.

-Et si…

-huh ?

-et si…tu me regardais en oubliant tout ce que tu sais sur moi, de mon passé avec Mukuro-sama, est-ce que…est-ce que tu pourrais me faire confiance ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est plutôt difficile à dire…

-Alors essaye.

Chrome se tint droite, comme pour laisser le garçon l'observer, ce dernier trouva cette idée ridicule aux premiers abords, puis regardant la jeune fille, il fut tenté de faire ce qu'elle lui avait dit. C'est alors qu'il tenta d'oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant tout ce qu'il savait sur elle et Mukuro, de la regarder non pas en tant que complice de Mukuro, mais simplement en tant que Chrome :

_Jusque là elle n'a rien fait qui a pu ou qui pourrait mettre en danger la vie de juudaime ni d'aucun d'entre nous…en tant que gardien elle est assez compétente, elle s'est montrée loyale envers le boss et s'est plutôt bien liée d'amitié avec ma sœur et les autres filles…physiquement elle est plutôt jolie, assez sportive et a montré qu'elle pouvait avoir de l'endurence...vu que le boss lui fait confiance j'imagine que moi aussi je..._

-Alors?

-Hum...c'est-à-dire que...moais, potentiellement je pourrais t'accorder facilement ma confiance... mais seulement en oubliant Mukuro...

-Alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne me fasse pas confiance maintenant.

-je capte pas...

-Mukuro-sama n'est plus là...tu n'as donc aucune raison de ne pas me faire confiance...

Chrome avait dans la voix une certaine tristesse, souriant tristement, ses yeux était tourné vers le sol. Gokudera ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, il savait à quel point la disparition de Mukuro avait touché la jeune fille, et en un sens, en lui parlant de lui, il lui avait fais de la peine. Il prit le dernier gâteau se trouvant dans le paquet, car, durant leur discution, ils avaient chacun pioché dedans, le terminant en peu de temps, et alla en chercher un autre.

-Ecoute je...enfin...j'imagine que de toute façon à un moment ou à un autre je devrais te confier ma vie...et même si ce ne sera jamais le cas, vu qu'on est les gardiens de juudaime on doit travailler ensemble, donc je dois me mettre dans la tête que je doit te faire confiance. Et puis...

-Et puis?

-Je sais à quel point perdre quelqu'un peut faire mal, donc je...je...je voulais m'excuser si je t'ai blessé quand j'ai parlé de Mukuro et de toi.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave tu sais, en plus tu ne m'as pas blessé.

Gokudera se rassit en face de Chrome, ouvrant le deuxième paquet de gâteau et le posant initialement au milieu de la table. La jeune fille remarqua la tasse vide près de lui:

-Tu compte prendre ton petit déjeuner tout de suite? Il est un peu tôt.

-J'ai plus sommeil, Uri m'a fait chié toute la nuit à me griffer le visage. J'y pense, tu veux boire quelques chose?

Chrome lui jeta un regard étonné, il lui avait demandé si elle voulais boire quelque chose, et de façon gentille qui plus est. Il semblerait que leur courte discussion ai servi à quelque chose. Elle lui sourit et lui répondit: "Un thé ça ira..." Le jeune homme sortit alors une deuxième tasse, et alla faire bouillir de l'eau. Lorsque plus tard, le thé fut prêt, il servit Chrome, ainsi que lui-même et continuèrent à discuter...

Vers six heures du matin, la vie commença à reprendre dans la base, Tsuna et les autres entrèrent en même temps dans la cuisines et s'étonnèrent de voir Gokudera et Chrome. Ces dernier se levèrent en même temps:

-Juudaime, bien dormi?

-Bonjour, boss.

Tsuna fut surpris de la syncronisation des deux jeune gens, Les autres membres de la famille allèrent s'installer.

-Que faisiez-vous là? interrogea le jeune garçon

-Nous discutions.

-Et on peut savoir de quoi? intervint Haru tout en préparant le petit déjeuner de tous.

-Rien de spécial...répondit Chrome en souriant

Pendant que les autres s'interrogeaient sur la raison de la présence des deux jeunes gens si tôt et seuls dans la cuisine, Lambo bondit sur la table en criant:

-Ils ont fait des trucs pas pour enfants!!!!!

"Heins?!" s'écrièrent toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table. Chrome se mit à rougir, voyant les regards stupéfaits et interrogateurs de ses comparses, puis Gokudera se mit à crier après Lambo, lui aussi tout rougissant:

-Stupide veaux! arrête de raconter n'importe quoi!

-Le kraken est tout rouge!!

Il se mit à courir après l'enfant dans toutes la cuisine, ce dernier continuant à proférer des choses insensées. Chrome quand à elle suivait la scène, en riant, elle avait réussi à se rapprocher de Gokudera, l'une des personnes les plus rétissantes à sa présence dans la famille Vongola, il l'avait acceptée, et cela la rendait heureuse...

_...Je pensais ne jamais ressentir des sentiments aussi forts que ceux que je ressentais pour Mukuro-sama, __J'aurais cru que ressentir des choses aussi intenses pour une autre personne que lui me serait impossible, mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus sûre...aimer...être aimer...des choses qui reviennent à la surface...des choses que je veux faire...Mukuro-sama, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez...que de là où vous êtes, vous comprendrez ce que je ressens...je veux devenir forte...pour lui, pour protéger sa vie...comme vous avez protéger la mienne..._

_**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

_**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

_**Voilà, je sais, c'est pas terrible mais j'espère que vous aurez aimé**_

_**Pour ceux qui auront lu jusqu'à la fin, review ou pas, je les remerci de tout coeur **_

_**Courtoisement Masaari-san  
**_


End file.
